Prisme
by ManonR
Summary: Lorsque tes pétales se fanent et s'envolent, je ravive le feu qui s'éteignait en toi, pour t'aimer, à l'infini de nos couleurs. Drabble Narcissa/Lily.
1. Prologue

Bonjour aux lecteurs; alors grande nouvelle, voici mon premier drabble! Ne soyez donc pas trop sévères, je vous en prie. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mes fictions, je vous conseille de lire mon (très court) essai "Couleurs" avant, puisque je reprends la même trame, mais en plus développée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le fond se fera à travers les yeux de Lupin. Je reprends également mon système de couleurs, mais avec des fleurs cette fois, je trouvais ça très doux, ça me plaisait beaucoup. Bonne lecture. (et une review me permettrait d'avoir vos avis)

* * *

**Prologue**

Je me nomme Remus John Lupin. Je suis sorcier de naissance, froussard de nature et loup-garou par malchance.

C'est cette dernière caractéristique qui m'amena à découvrir l'impensable. Un soir de pleine lune, je marchais dans les collines qui entourent Poudlard en attendant ma transformation lorsque je les vis. Immobiles, puis mouvantes, telles de délicates formes se détachant des ténèbres, par leurs gestes doux et fébriles. Lily la fougueuse rougissait au contact de Narcissa la belle. Elles devinrent les lumières de mes nuits. L'ombre disparaissait devant leur joie. Riantes, insouciantes, heureuses. J'étais jaloux de leur bonheur. Le lys embrassa le narcisse. Timidement, passionnément, leur amour naissant éclata.

Et les fleurs écloront.


	2. Jaune

**Jonquille**

_"Certains peintres transforment le soleil en point jaune; d'autres transforment un point jaune en soleil." - Picasso_

L'été approchait, grillant les derniers brins d'herbe printaniers. Narcissa détachait ses cheveux, embaumant l'air avec une douce odeur d'amande. Lily riait, comme toujours. Le soleil glissait sur leurs peaux claires, et les yeux de l'une dévoraient l'autre. Un amour doré, immuable, indestructible. Les palais d'or ne seraient comparables à la force de leurs étreintes, et mille richesses ne couvriraient l'étendue de leur amour.

Et la paille dans leurs cheveux illuminent leurs visages enfantins, empreints d'innocence et de joie. Un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'une éclaire le regard de l'autre. Lion et serpent n'existent plus, seul leur duo persiste. Musique délicate, autant que leurs gestes amoureux. Lily et Narcissa sont le secret doré de Poudlard. L'amour citronné des forêts, le bonheur tendre des maisons adverses.

Les jonquilles éclosent, et s'épanouissent dans les champs de blés lumineux.


	3. Bleu

_Merci à SombreRegard pour ses encouragements qui me font sourire à chaque fois. Ce drabble est pour toi :)_

* * *

**Bleuet**

_"L'âme a la couleur du regard. L'âme bleue seule porte en elle du rêve, elle a pris son azur aux flots et à l'espace." - Maupassant_

Lac glacé, presque autant que le cœur de Narcissa. "Tu n'aimerais pas une femme. Surtout pas une sang de bourbe." Haine. Narcissa pleure, la fleur est piétinée. Narcissa ne sait plus sourire. Par delà les torrents, son avenir lui semble étouffé, cause d'une éducation trop princière.

Elle se sent usée, oiseuse et trop pure. Bien trop sage, dans ce bleu pâle, fade, qui embaume son petit cœur. Elle veut hurler, mais elle a peur. Alors elle se mure dans le silence et s'effondre. Le ciel frais réclame un peu de chaleur. Le bleu se rebelle, cesse d'être un ange, le bleu veut brûler et s'enflammer dans ce rôle qui ne lui appartient pas.

Au milieu de cette rivière d'azur, le narcisse se fane.


	4. Noir

**Tulipe, reine de la nuit**

_"Dans le noir, toutes les couleurs s'accordent" - Bacon_

Et le bleu se transforme en noir. La chute. L'été empêche la délicate narcisse de voir sa fleur des champs. Ce bouquet n'est pas autorisé. Narcissa a des idées sombres, presque autant que ses vêtements. Une mèche noire apparaît dans sa chevelure d'ange. Narcissa se pique les doigts sur les épines des rosiers. Elle cherche désespérément les lys de son jardin. Mais sa mère les a saccagé, piétiné. Au fond d'elle, c'est son cœur qui se brise et qui revêt la noirceur comme une seconde peau, à la fois triste et mystérieuse. Son ciel ne s'illumine plus, seuls les nuages gris embaument l'air. Les ténèbres songent, et se perdent dans le néant qu'elle éprouve à chaque instant.

Les tulipes noires forment un paysage funéraire, et Narcissa s'écroule sur les fleurs nocturnes.


	5. Rouge

**Coquelicot**

_"Laissez la peur du rouge aux bêtes à cornes" - Anonyme_

Le lys est revenu, plus fort que jamais. Le regard triste de Narcissa s'évapore, sa Lily l'allume au moindre contact, et rien ne l'empêcher de sourire maintenant.

Leur passion violente s'embrase tel un volcan, la chevelure rouquine de Lily se perd dans leurs draps rougeoyants, et leurs cœurs s'enflamment au rythme de leur passion. Leurs corps se touchent, s'éloignent et se rapprochent, s'unissent dans l'extase la plus parfaite. Narcissa vibre, elle se sent vivante. Le diable et l'ange déchu. Leur désir se fait foudroyant et le feu qui les consume, alimente leur amour. Des lèvres sanguines se perdent sur un corps de porcelaine. La douce Narcissa perd son calme, comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'elle aime ? Elle aime ! Elle veut le crier sur tous les toits, sa Lily, sa belle Lily et elle sont enfin réunies. Et c'est dans un souffle à l'odeur de cerise, que Lily apprend le sens du verbe "aimer".

Les coquelicots se réveillent, lorsque la rosée du matin les caresse.


	6. Vert

**Herbe dense**

_"Si l'herbe est plus verte dans le jardin de ton voisin, laisse le s'emmerder à la tondre" - Fred Allen_

Remus avait vu les fleurs s'épanouir, rayonnantes et lumineuses, amoureuses. Il avait vu leurs regards enchantés, ces sourires peu dissimulés, et leur joie immense à chaque retrouvailles. Une croissance et une vitalité, à toute épreuve. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Des pommes à croquer, et un amour secret à conserver. Lily avec James. Narcissa avec Lucius. Mais en secret, leurs mensonges n'égalaient pas la force de leur amour. Lily et Narcissa. Heureuses, comme un seul être. Leurs ventres s'arrondissaient au gré des vents, elles souriaient dans leurs robes amples et rêvaient à l'amitié de leur descendance. Les ballades en forêt, main dans la main, illusionnaient leur vie, elles se pensaient ensemble. Amoureuses oui, mais ces fruits n'étaient pas assez mûrs pour assumer une telle passion. Narcissa ne s'en souciait pas, sa Lily était à ses côtés.

L'herbe fend un passage parmi les fleurs et grandit chaque jour un peu plus.


	7. Blanc

**Narcisse et Lys**

_"Le blanc sonne comme un silence, un rien avant tout commencement" - Vassili Kandinsky_

Remus redoutait cette tâche. Son courage avait disparu, noyé par le chagrin et la terreur. La douce Narcissa ouvrit la porte, un enfant de quelques mois dans les bras, endormi paisiblement. Un calme habituel régnait sur son visage, mais un soubresaut de surprise apparut lorsque le visage crispé de Remus lui fit face. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Remus tenait fébrilement un petit être aux cheveux de jais dans ses bras, ainsi qu'une fleur. Un lys blanc, enrubanné de rouge.

Recueil éternel, poignard permanent, la sagesse fut remplacée par les larmes, la douceur s'évapora pour ne laisser que souffrance, douleur et rupture avec le monde. Plus rien n'aurait le goût de la vie, sans le parfum du lys amoureux. Le jardin avait brûlé ne laissant place qu'à un voile blanc morbide, sanctuaire de ses pleurs inacceptables. Remus souffrait pour cette veuve, au demeurant secrète, abandonnée dans des vents trop violents pour sa faible stature.

Le narcisse et le lys se pleurent, séparés par les buissons épineux du trépas.


End file.
